<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Satomi Touka putting down her pride by Moonrunes03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613810">Satomi Touka putting down her pride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrunes03/pseuds/Moonrunes03'>Moonrunes03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Desk Sex, Domination, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Humiliation, Incest, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:49:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrunes03/pseuds/Moonrunes03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Running a <s>terrorist organization</s> a liberation organization needed money, money that a bunches of teenager didn't have. So when Touka in need of funding, she goes to her father. However to get the money, she need to do special thing.</p>
<p>Putting down her pride. </p>
<p>Warning: This story is incest story between an eleven years old small girl and her father. Please do not read if you can't stand an incest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satomi Touka/Touka's father</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Satomi Touka putting down her pride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A friend said he puked the first time he read this fic. So I will advice you to not read this if you didn't like incest. This story is written by degenerate that want to see Touka get dominated by her father and enjoying it.</p>
<p>If you okay reading incest however, enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Satomi Touka looked at the server computer that house and operate the Uwasa across Kamihama. The server has been forced to reach its limit and with so many new Uwasa born and stored; it is time to get a new one.</p>
<p>“Is something wrong, Touka-chan?” Nemu, her partner in crime, asked.</p>
<p>“This server reaches its limit and we need a new one,” Touka replied while spinning on her chair.</p>
<p>“We didn’t have much money, and we already asked the Wings this month,” Nemu replied, “I doubt they will have more.”</p>
<p>Wings of Magius are filled with teenagers.. And teenagers are not the richest member of society despite running a terrorist organization. If they needed money, they need other resources. Touka would never imagine running a cult will be this expensive.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I will do something,” Touka jumped down her chairs, “I will see you tomorrow, Nemu. In the meantime, don’t add new Uwasa until we get new server.”</p>
<p>Satomi Touka know a way to get money to buy new equipment. She didn’t like this too much and tried her best to not using this way too much. But This is one time the brown-haired girl need to do that. She asked her driver to bring her to her father’s office.</p>
<p>The hospital was at its busy peak. Many doctors and nurse running around, many patients waiting their turn to be checked. But Touka walked toward the lift and pushed to the highest button. Hard since Touka wasn’t that tall. She float a bit with her magic and then landed, wearing a satisfied smile when the lift moved.</p>
<p>When Touka reached the top floor. She looked around, making sure no one is around, and then walked toward the door where her father’s office located. It was a big double door with her father's name on them: Satomi Satoru, Director of Hospital.</p>
<p>Touka knocked on the door and then entered the room. Her father looked surprised when he saw Touka on the door. The girl was wearing her usual gothic Lolita dress. As she put down her parasol near the door and closed the door behind, Touka walked toward her father.</p>
<p>“Father, I need a favor,” Touka said, “No one will come for a while, right?”</p>
<p>The Satomi Family patriarch sighed. He took the phone and then called, asking his assistant so no one will bother him, and then walked toward the door, locking them. Standing near the door, Satomi Satoru looked at her daughter.</p>
<p>“You know I will give you anything if you ask Touka,” her father said, “But if you didn’t tell me what you want to, you will need to convince me I didn’t need to know where the money goes.”</p>
<p>This makes Touka scared. Her father was loving father, and he always spoils her. But Like Touka herself, Her father has a high pride. He always feels higher than everyone. He always feels superior, and he wants people to know that he has power over them. Sharing the same trait, It always feel uneasy for Touka to put down her pride and beg to her father.</p>
<p>But begging is not enough to satisfy her father’s ego. Satomi Touka took a deep breath and then nodded. She pulled down her dress. Not a simple thing to do. But every time a piece of her clothing fall to the ground, her father smile get wider.</p>
<p>Satoru walked and then sat on the nearest chair. He was enjoying her daughter stripping slowly. Finally, down to her underwear, Touka approach her father and then sat on the floor. Touka's finger unzipped her father's pants. His semi-erect dick popped out of his loose boxers and nearly bopped her on the nose. Touka blushed. Despite seeing this more than once, she still feel nervous and embarrassed. Touka reluctantly wrapped her hand around it and began jerking him off.</p>
<p>Touka's father grinned but keep her voice down. The feeling of dominating someone always make his heart race. Even more so when that person has a high pride. Touka always is a proper daughter that he hoped for. She was smarter than a girl her age; she was superior compared to other children, and yet she give a blowjob to her father. Looking down at her daughter always feel good. The feeling of wrongness also added to the appeal.</p>
<p>"Use your mouth," Touka's father ordered.</p>
<p>Touka complied. She hesitated. But this is not her first blowjob. So she braced herself and leaned forward. Her lips parted, taking in the head of his throbbing dick. She slid down further, taking over half of his shaft inside her warm mouth before shake her head slowly. Up and down, up and down. The repeated movement makes her father's penis harden and bigger. Her hand remained at the base of his shaft, pumping it slowly as she sucked him off.</p>
<p>Despite her hard works, Touka can't take the entire length of her father's dick. But his father didn't complain. When his dick twitched in her mouth, Touka gain confidence and speeding up her motions. Her free hand reaching inside his pants and massaged her ball while she blow him. His father can't help but groaning. His hips bucking and sliding his dick further into her mouth.</p>
<p>Her father than put her hand on the back of her ears, threading trough her hair and encouraging the small girl to take his dick deeper. Suddenly, his hand tightened its hold. The father practically pulled his daughter's hair, showing her down on his dick. Touka gagged as the entire length of his dick was pushed down her throat before he came, shooting a thick load of cum right down her throat.</p>
<p>The brown-haired girl struggled to breathe, and she tapped her father's leg, hoping for him to let go. But it took a while before her father finished Cumming inside Touka's mouth and finally let go. The older man groaned blissfully as Touka pulled his dick out, gasping for a minute.</p>
<p>"Good job, daughter," The father said, intoned the word 'daughter'. It was clear he enjoyed the act of molesting her daughter's mouth.</p>
<p>But this is not enough. This is never enough. Satoru Satomi, the director of the hospital, stood and pulled off his pants.</p>
<p>"Touka! Climb up the desk and show your ass to me," her father ordered.</p>
<p>Touka's body shivered, but she complied. She climbed onto the desk. Ignoring all the document and pen on the desk, she bent herself over, emphasizing her small ass. Touka feel scared, embarrassed, humiliated.</p>
<p>Her ass is directed toward the door. Despite the door being locked, she feels scared someone will open them and looked straight at her lower half.</p>
<p>"You are wet already, Touka?" her father taunted, "You look like a female dog ready to mate."</p>
<p>His word stabbed Touka. She didn't like being dominated, being humiliated even compared to a dog. Lower than human. Her pride hurt, but it is clear her body enjoyed the attention. Her father smile scared Touka, so she closed her eyes.</p>
<p>The older man then put two fingers on his daughter's folds and pushed them inside. Touka made a sound of surprise, tightened around his fingers. The fleshy hotness of her pussy make him shiver, eagerly pushing his finger in deepers. He wriggled them around and curled them, extracting a hot string of moan for her daughter.</p>
<p>The more he plays with her folds, the wetter her pussy becomes. Soon, Touka realized her shivering body is not because her father stepped on her pride and humiliated her. It also not because of how cold the room is. But she genuinely enjoyed it.</p>
<p>Her father was playing with her pussy and Touka's mind busy imagining what if someone entered the room? What if the other man watched her in this position? The proper daughter of Satomi family humiliated by her own father. Touka imagined the jeering of those people. They were lower than her and they mocked her. How she enjoyed having her pussy shown to people, how her position just like a dog begging for penis.</p>
<p>Touka moaned. Her hyperactive imagination kicking in while her father twisted his fingers around inside her. Her father was smiling at the sight.</p>
<p>Suddenly her father withdrawn his fingers and Touka's voiced a disappointment. But soon Touka felt something prod at her pussy. The father's hands now on her daughter's hips and the elder man then jerked his hips forwards. Touka gasped as his dick slammed inside her, only for it to devolve into a lewd moan as her inner walls stretched open.</p>
<p>His father didn't give her time to adjust, to get used to his enormous size. But he pulled back and then slammed back in again.</p>
<p>Touka groaned. She tried to not make voice, tried to hold her moan down. Her hand gripped the edge of the desk as the father pounded into his daughter with so much strength her entire body jerked with each thrust.</p>
<p>Touka was just a small girl, and his father was a big man. She struggled to handle him as he filed her up completely. Touka can't hold her voice down anymore and gasped every time he suddenly slammed in with more vigor than before, hitting a sensitive spot inside her.</p>
<p>The director of the hospital gets more and more energetic. He had her pinned, leaving her breathless as he dominated her completely. This make Touka realized she enjoyed the act even if her pride is shattered.</p>
<p>"hah, you are really tight, Touka," her father said.</p>
<p>Touka didn't have energy to reply on that. She was painting heavily as she felt the burning pleasure in her pelvis build. Juices dripped out of her stuffed pussy, staining various documents on the director's desk. Through the mind-numbing pleasure, Touka imagination acting up again and wondered how many jeers and insult will she get if her father's employee caught them in act, bent over the desk and fucked, completely dominated and unable to resist.</p>
<p>The thought tipped her over the edge, a cry escaping her mouth as she came, her mind briefly going blank. Her pussy strangled his dick and elicited a grunt from his father before she felt cum shoot inside her in thick spurts, only adding the icing to her orgasm.</p>
<p>After what felt like an eternity, her muscle went slack and she laid on the desk. Not caring about all the important documents that now wet with her sweat, pussy juices and his father's semen. Her father pulled out of her slowly and she moaned as it sent a minor shock through Touka's body, cum leaking out and running down her thighs.</p>
<p>Suddenly a knock can be heard from the door.</p>
<p>"Director, are you inside?" a female voice called.</p>
<p>Touka jumped in surprise, but her body was too weak to move and her father caught her feet as to not move.</p>
<p>"I am inside, but I can't be bothered," Touka's father replied, "Is anything wrong, Minoru-kun?"</p>
<p>"Ah, someone want to meet you," The assistant named Minoru answered, "He said he already arrange for meeting.”</p>
<p>"I will be there in fifteen minutes," The older man replied.</p>
<p>She looked at Touka, who is so scared of her life while the conversation going on. But she can't do much.</p>
<p>Her father however patted her head and then carried her naked body to the nearest sofa.</p>
<p>"I will need to replace all that ruined document," he said, "But I will send you the money you needed. Rest up and then wear your clothes again. I want you to be home before dinner. Try to look presentable, as befitting of Satomi's first daughter."</p>
<p>Touka nodded and his order. The older man then wore his pants again and tidying himself up. When her father finally leave the room, Touka hurriedly wore her clothes again.</p>
<p>She will not get caught naked in her father's office. His pride took enough damage as it is and she needed to go back to the wing of Magius, to assure that she is superior compared to other. But deep down, she was glad about coming here. Her body shivered again, but Touka tried to hold that urge down.</p>
<p>Who knows being dominated by her father and having secret forbidden relationship can feel this good? This will not be the last time Touka begged money to her father.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>